48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
Team A 1st Stage
PARTY ga Hajimaru yo (PARTYが始まるよ) is AKB48's Team A 1st Stage (A1). General Information ;Stage Name : PARTY ga Hajimaru yo (PARTYが始まるよ) ;Team : Team A ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku : 2005.12.08 - 2006.03.31 Setlist M00. overture M01. PARTY ga Hajimaru yo (PARTYが始まるよ) M02. Dear my teacher M03. Doku Ringo wo Tabesasete (毒リンゴを食べさせて)　 :M04. Skirt, Hirari (スカート、ひらり) (Jung Hana, Kang Soyul, Kim Jungah, Lee Jooyeon, Park Bom) :M05. Classmate (クラスメイト) (Bae Woohee, Jeon Hyosung, Rebekah Kim, Ryu Sera) :M06. Anata to Christmas Eve (あなたとクリスマスイブ) (Kang Minkyung, Lee Haeri) :M07. Kiss wa Dame yo (キスはだめよ) (Kim Taeyeon, Lee Jihyun, Sandara Park) :M08. Hoshi no Ondo (星の温度) (Lee Jihyun, Lee Jooyeon, Moon Hyunah, Son Gain) M09. Sakura no Hanabiratachi (桜の花びらたち) M10. Aozora no Soba ni Ite (青空のそばにいて) Encore: EN01. AKB48 EN02. Skirt, Hirari (Encore ver.) (スカート、ひらり (アンコールver.)) EN03. Sakura no Hanabiratachi (Encore ver.) (桜の花びらたち (アンコールver.)) 2nd Unit Version :M04. Skirt, Hirari (スカート、ひらり) (Bae Woohee, Jung Hana, Kim Jungah, Lee Jooyeon, Park Bom, Ryu Sera, Son Gain) :M05. Classmate (クラスメイト) (Jeon Hyosung, Kim Taeyeon, Lee Haeri, Rebekah Kim) :M06. Kiss wa Dame yo (キスはだめよ) (Bae Woohee, Kang Minkyung, Kang Soyul) :M07. Hoshi no Ondo (星の温度) (Jessica Jung, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Sandara Park) Original Studio Recording ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームA 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) ; Release Date : 2007.03.07 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan : DFCL-1351 (CD) / ￥2,913 Tracklist Details # overture # PARTY ga Hajimaru yo # Dear my teacher　 # Doku Ringo wo Tabesasete # Skirt, Hirari　 # Classmate　 # Anata to Christmas Eve # Kiss wa Dame yo　 # Hoshi no Ondo # Sakura no Hanabiratachi　 # Aozora no Soba ni Ite　 # AKB48 Studio Recordings Collection ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" ～Studio Recordings Collection～ (Team A 1st Stage 「PARTYが始まるよ」 ～Studio Recordings コレクション～) ; Release Date : 2013.01.01 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan :DFCL-1861～2 (2CD) / ¥2,857 Tracklist Details ;CD 1 #overture # PARTY ga Hajimaru yo # Dear my teacher　 # Doku Ringo wo Tabesasete # Skirt, Hirari　 # Classmate　 # Anata to Christmas Eve # Kiss wa Dame yo　 # Hoshi no Ondo # Sakura no Hanabiratachi　 # Aozora no Soba ni Ite　 # AKB48 ;CD 2 # overture (Karaoke) # PARTY ga Hajimaru yo (Karaoke) # Dear my teacher (Karaoke) # Doku Ringo wo Tabesasete (Karaoke) # Skirt, Hirari (Karaoke) # Classmate (Karaoke) # Anata to Christmas Eve (Karaoke) # Kiss wa Dame yo (Karaoke) # Hoshi no Ondo (Karaoke) # Sakura no Hanabiratachi (Karaoke) # Aozora no Soba ni Ite (Karaoke) # AKB48 (Karaoke) DVD Release ; Artist : AKB48 ; DVD : Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームA 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) ; Release Date : 2007.03.21 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan : DFBL-7096 (DVD) / ¥3,800 'Tracklist Details' ;DVD # overture # PARTY ga Hajimaru yo # Dear my teacher　 # Doku Ringo wo Tabesasete # Skirt, Hirari　 # Classmate　 # Anata to Christmas Eve # Kiss wa Dame yo　 # Hoshi no Ondo # Sakura no Hanabiratachi　 # Aozora no Soba ni Ite　 # AKB48 # Skirt, Hirari (Encore ver.) # Sakura no Hanabiratachi (Encore ver.) Trivia * First setlist on 48Group. * First time in 48Group to have secondary unit. Category: AKB48 Original Stages